


Eu te amo

by BrightShade (LovelyGirl1519)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Plot Twists, Protejam O Tobio, Sad Ending, Suga Conselheiro, rejeição
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyGirl1519/pseuds/BrightShade
Summary: Eu queria poder dar as mãos com você.Eu te amo.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Eu te amo

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, pessoas!  
> Faz um tempo que eu não posto, eu sei, estava num hiatus GIGANTE, mas prometo que sairei aos poucos dele. Eu fiz essa fic apenas porque deu vontade, então não é grandes coisas, ainda virão projetos melhores.
> 
> Enfim, boa leitura!

Tobio estava sentado na escada da quadra, bebendo a sua caixinha de leite de morango. Era hora do lanche e ele realmente queria jogar, mas, a quadra estava fechada - pelo que ouviu, seu professor estava em um passeio escolar, então, não tinha ninguém para ajuda-lo. -. Ele estava realmente frustrado, mas, não havia o que fazer, então apenas resolveu que esperaria até acabar o recreio.

— Ba-ka-yamaaaa! — ele virou o rosto rapidamente ao ouvir o grito, encontrando o pequeno ruivo segurando um bento chamativo. — O que está fazendo aqui ?

— Eu queria jogar, mas a quadra 'ta fechada... — o moreno suspirou, terminando seu leite e amassando a caixinha.

— Ah, sério ? — Hinata olhou para a quadra, e suspirou. — Droga, eu também queria jogar...

— Podemos jogar depois das aulas, na praça. Você precisa melhorar seus recebimentos.

— Você 'ta brincando ?!Eu tô melhor, okay ?Eu treino todo dia! — o menor fez um biquinho.

— Mandar a Natsu te jogar as bolas não vai te deixar melhor, ela tem seis anos.

— Bem, sinto muito se eu não tenho um jogador profissional de vôlei lá em casa para treinar comigo! — ele empurrou o colega para o lado, e sentou-se, abrindo seu almoço. — Kageyama estúpido...

— Ahn ?! — Tobio puxou a gola da camisa do outro, encarando-o no fundo dos olhos.

— A-Ah, desculpa, Kageyama!!Eu estava brincando, não me bate! — Shouyou fechou os olhos, e virou o rosto, o que fez Kageyama o soltar e se virar, murmurando.

A verdade que o levantador não queria confessar era que estava sentindo algumas coisas por seu colega de time. Provavelmente começou no primeiro ano, quando Hinata atacou um levantamento seu, quando o pequeno confiou em si.

Kageyama não acreditava em destino, na verdade, achava que isso era uma coisa estúpida que pessoas sozinhas criavam para sentirem-se melhores.

Mas era impossível aquele encontro no fundamental e o reecontro terem sido uma mera conhecidência. Ou o laço que os dois compartilhavam ser uma coisa superficial.

Não era apenas vôlei, não mais. Kageyama sentia-se seguro quando Hinata estava com si, mais que isso, sentia que podia fazer qualquer coisa. O moreno não queria admitir em voz alta, não queria dar esse gosto a Shouyou.

Na verdade, ele não queria ser rejeitado e deixar as coisas estranhas entre os dois.

Se ele perdesse Hinata, Tobio não saberia como seguir em frente. Esse era seu medo quanto a seus sentimentos.

Então, ele apenas tentava agir como sempre, fingir que aquilo que queimava em seu peito era uma coisa pequena, algo que ele não se importava.

— Ei, Kageyama, 'ta escutando ?!

— O quê ? — ele abaixou o olhar para o menor, que suspirou.

— Você vive no mundo da lua, rei! — Hinata pegou um onigiri com seu hashi, e praticamente enfiou na boca do levantador, que ficou obviamente surpreso no início, mas logo, apenas começou a mastigar. — Estava te dizendo, precisamos melhorar antes dos jogos de primavera começarem, eu não quero perder!

Kageyama balançou a cabeça, concordando. Então, Hinata começou a falar sem parar de novas táticas que os dois poderiam tentar, e algumas vezes, sobre jogos de outras escolas que ele havia assistido.

Para Tobio, estava tudo bem se continuasse assim.

Estava tudo bem se fosse apenas isso.

**[ >|•|<]**

Mais um dia comum, entretanto, Kageyama poderia sair com Hinata. Eles estavam numa viagem para jogar nas regionais, e, resolveram sair para correr um pouco, tirar toda aquela ansiedade que os rodeava.

Eles acabaram parando em uma loja de conveniência, para comprar um lanche da meia noite.

— Ei, Kageyama, acha que temos chance de vencer amanhã ?

— Claro que temos, idiota. Treinamos muito para isso. — ele falou ao comer um pedaço de seu bolinho.

— Eu sei...Mas estou inseguro, tenho medo de não conseguir pular... — Shouyou se encolheu, bebendo seu chá.

— Por que isso do nada ? — Tobio parou de comer, encarando o menor. — Você sempre disse que sua maior qualidade era poder pular.

— Eu...Estou inseguro com isso...Você viu o time rival ?Eles são quase o triplo do meu tamanho!E as bolas deles fazem tipo GWA! e BAH!

— ... — o levantador não podia negar que, seus rivais eram assustadores, ele mesmo estava com medo. Mas ver Hinata daquela maneira apenas fez com que seu coração doesse. Talvez aquilo atrapalhasse a concentração dos dois no jogo. — Hinata estúpido!Claro que eles são assustadores, e claro que eles são o triplo do seu tamanho!Mas você esqueceu ?Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer ?Enquanto eu estiver aqui, você é invencível! — Tobio falou, cheio de convicção, e então, recebeu uma longa encarada de Shouyou. — Q-Que foi ?Para com isso, ta me assustando!

— Heh, não é nada. — Hinata abraçou o maior, que sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho como um pimentão. Era um abraço tão gentil. — Obrigado, Kageyama...

— H-Hinata idiota! — ele falou, mas retribuiu o abraço, aproveitando o momento. — Não foi nada...

Kageyama queria ficar assim para sempre.

**[ >|•|<]**

Okay, talvez não estivesse tudo bem se fosse apenas aquilo. Tobio não gostava tanto de ser apenas o amigo e levantador de Hinata.

E se eles pudessem ser mais ?E se Kageyama pudesse tocar no pequeno como ele fazia em seus sonhos ?

Ele queria muito isso, na verdade, imaginava como deveria se declarar.

Se ele falasse "Eu gosto de você", tinha certeza de que o outro lhe diria que também gostava de si, mas pensando que se referia a amizade.

Ele estava a quase um passo de pesquisar no google "Como se declarar para o seu melhor amigo".

Foi quando, Koshi Sugawara se aproximou. Bem, era um sábado, era comum que os dois se encontrassem na cidade as vezes, e seu ex-senpai estava energético como sempre.

— Tobio Kageyama!Que surpresa te encontrar por aqui. — o jovem sorriu, colocando a mão no ombro do menor.

— Suga-senpai!

— Não me chame mais de senpai, eu não sou mais, bobo. — ele deu um tapinha na cabeça do outro, que deu apenas uma risadinha.

— Tudo bem, desculpa.

— E o que está fazendo na cidade a essa hora ?Não está geralmente treinando igual um doido ?

— Ah...Bem...

Kageyama havia ido para comprar um presente para Hinata. O aniversário do outro estava se aproximando e ele estava ansioso com isso.

— Eu vim...Comprar um presente para alguém...

— Oh... — Suga pareceu entender do que se tratava, mas achou que seria melhor não ser direto, com a chance de Kageyama sentir-se desconfortável. — E o que essa pessoa gosta ?

— Vôlei.

"Você deveria disfarçar melhor, Kageyama..." foi o único pensamento de Koshi.

— Hum, por que não uma camiseta do time favorito dessa pessoa, então ?

— Não tenho certeza se essa pessoa tem um time favorito...

— Bem, isso é complicado... — o jovem coçou a nuca. Hinata era energético e muito alegre, provavelmente ficaria feliz com qualquer coisa que Tobio escolhesse.

— Eu acho que tenho uma idéia. — o moreno disse, após um tempo em silêncio. — Mas...Suga-san, o que está fazendo aqui ?

— Eu iria almoçar e depois voltar para a faculdade. Não quer ir comer algo comigo ?

— Seria um prazer! — o moreno sorriu, e então, ambos seguiraram para um pequeno restaurante que havia na rua.

Eles comiam calmamente, até Sugawara resolver puxar um assunto.

— Você gosta de alguém, Kageyama ? — ele perguntou como não quer nada, mas a reação do outro foi totalmente inesperada. Primeiro, ele se afogou, e após conseguir voltar ao normal, ele encarou seu prato, em silêncio.

— Eu sou tão óbvio assim ?

— ...Que ?Sério mesmo ? — Koshi arregalou os olhos, não achou que o outro fosse confessar tão facilmente.

E mais um silêncio se instalou, dessa vez, um desconfortável.

— Você... — Suga parou de pensar, procurando o que poderia falar para ajudar o seu ex-colega de time.

— Eu realmente gosto dele, sabe ? — ele começou, com a cabeça baixa. — Eu queria poder falar a verdade, quero ser o único levantador dele, quero leva-lo a encontros e ver aquele maldito sorriso que parece o sol de tão brilhante, quero fazê-lo sentir-se especial, porque ele é, quero poder abraço-lo e quero...D-Dar as m-mãos... — ele estava claramente vermelho, o que fez Suga dar um sorriso. — Mas tenho medo...Tenho medo de que nossa relação mude, de que eu estrague tudo...

— Kageyama...Não, Tobio. Eu sei que está com medo, qualquer um estaria. Mas, não acha que se ficar quieto vai apenas te trazer arrependimentos ?Se você gosta tanto dessa pessoa, eu aconselho que você ao menos tente falar sobre seus sentimentos. Eu tenho certeza que... — Kageyama levantou a cabeça, e Suga deu um sorriso. — Hinata-kun vai aceitar seus sentimentos.

— S-Suga-san... — o adolescente sentiu seu rosto esquentar, e seu estômago revirar. Seu senpai o conhecia melhor do que imaginara.

— Por favor, não chore!Não vou saber o que fazer se você começar a chorar!

— Não vou chorar.

— Hahah, você realmente não mudou nada em dois anos, Tobio-kun.

Estava decidido. O levantador sabia o que deveria fazer.

**[ >|•|<]**

Tobio se despediu de Koshi naquele dia alguns minutos depois, agradecendo pelo almoço, e seguiu para a loja que tinha em mente desde o início.

Ele comprou um chaveiro do mascote favorito de Shouyou, o moreno sabia o quanto o amigo gostava daquela coisa.

Era fofo, na verdade, e Kageyama não via a hora de ver a reação que Hinata teria ao ganhar aquilo.

E o dia de ver tal, finalmente chegou. Tobio chegou mais cedo na quadra, e começou a se alongar.

Não sabia ao certo se estava se alongando para jogar ou para finalmente se declarar.

— Por que o rei chegou mais cedo hoje ? — Tsukishima perguntou, em tom alto, de propósito, é claro, ao capitão do time, Tadashi.

— Não comece tão cedo, Tsukki. — o moreno suspirou. — Vamos treinar muito hoje, okay ?

— Ceerto. — Kei respondeu, suspirando. Não conseguia ir contra Yamaguchi, mesmo que quisesse.

Tobio olhou para o capitão e agradeceu silenciosamente, o que o outro logo entendeu e respondeu com um sorriso.

E então, a razão de sua ansiedade finalmente chegou, e estava brilhante como sempre.

Seu estômago revirou mais uma vez, era assim que Shouyou sentia-se antes de todos os jogos ?Era horrível.

— Bakayama! — ele se aproximou, esticando os braços. — Vamos, vamos, levanta pra mim!

— Espere eu me alongar, Hinata idiota. — ele murmurou, vendo que o outro não desistiria tão fácil. — Tudo bem, tudo bem. — ele se levantou.

— Ebaa! — Hinata iria sair correndo até o meio da quadra, quando Tobio segurou seu braço. — Kageyama...?

— Podemos nos encontrar depois das aulas ?Preciso te contar uma coisa. — o moreno sussurrou, não queria que Tsukishima o escutasse, seria motivo de piada do loiro.

— Huh ?Bem...Tudo bem...Eu também preciso te contar uma coisa de qualquer forma. — Shouyou sorriu, soltando-se do colega de time. — Agora vamos!Levanta pra mim!

— Ceeerto... — ele sorriu, e seguiu o ruivo.

Sua ansiedade piorou ao ouvir que Hinata também tinha algo para lhe contar. O que poderia ser ?Talvez...

Não, não podia se encher de esperanças tão rápido. De qualquer forma, o levantador não pode evitar de dar um sorriso bobo.

**[ >|•|<]**

Finalmente o momento chegou, Tobio estava esperando Hinata se trocar no vestiário. Ele estava com o presente do menor em seu bolso, e apertou-o uma hora, como se fosse um amuleto da sorte.

Shouyou finalmente saiu, e Kageyama respirou fundo.

— Então... — o menor começou a falar. — Quer falar primeiro ?

— E se falarmos ao mesmo tempo ?

— Bem, não é uma idéia ruim. — ele sorriu. — Certo, então, vamos falar no três.

— Okay.

— Um...

— Dois...

— Três!

— Eu te am--

— Estou namorando!

— O quê ? — o mundo de Kageyama caiu. Torcia para que Hinata não tivesse ouvido o que ele disse. Ele sentiu seu coração parar por dois segundos.

— É...Eu...Hum, como posso dizer...

— C...Como...?

— Atsumu começou a falar comigo depois do último jogo, ele disse que queria levantar para mim, como treino, sabe ?

_"Eu quero levantar para você, eu quero ser o seu levantador."_

— E então nós acabamos nos encontrando muito, ele geralmente me levava para comer alguma coisa depois dos treinos.

_"Eu quero ter encontros com você, quero te levar a lugares onde posso vê-lo sorrir."_

— Acabamos saindo esse final de semana, ele disse que queria me levar para um lugar especial por causa do meu aniversário, e acabou me levando para muitos lugares.

_"Eu quero fazê-lo se sentir especial."_

— Teve uma hora que ele acabou segurando a minha mão, e rolou um clima, sabe ?

_"Eu queria poder dar as mãos com você."_

— E Atsumu é um cara legal, eu acho que realmente podemos dar certo. — Hinata sorriu, e Kageyama apertou seu presente em seu bolso. — O que você queria me dizer, Kageyama ?

— Eu... — o moreno tentou pensar em algo para dizer, naquele momento, ele queria apenas sair correndo. — Eu queria te mostrar...Uma nova tática que eu aprendi...

— Aaahn ?Então me mostra!

— Não! — ele praticamente gritou, assustando o menor. — Q-Quer dizer, acabei de lembrar que eu tenho algo para fazer, eu vou indo.

— Hum ?Okay, Kageyama, me mostra amanhã, então!

— Certo... — o levantador deu as costas a Hinata, que saiu pulando até sua bicicleta que estava do outro lado da escola.

Tobio tirou seu presente do bolso, e não pode evitar as lágrimas que começaram a cair.

Ele encarou o presente, e se agachou no chão, apertando-o com toda sua força.

O que havia dado errado ?Havia sido muito lento ?

Se tivesse se declarado a Shouyou um ano antes, estariam juntos agora ?

Se Kageyama tivesse o chamado para sair em alguma das vezes que pensou nisso, as coisas seriam diferentes ?

Não que importasse agora, não podia mudar o passado, e não podia mudar o relacionamento com Shouyou também.

Ele levantou a cabeça, encarando o chaveiro, enquanto soluçava.

— Eu te amo...

_E apenas o vento ouviu sua declaração._


End file.
